One Week
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire are sent on a mission to find the Golems of Hoenn. However, they meet old friends, a new rival for love and finally...a confession! They have one week to complete their task! Happens 4 years after the Emerald arc. FranticShipping, PreciousMetalShipping and others.


A/N: Hi, this is Kisa here~~ xDD Here's a little FranticShipping one-shot for blazelight790 here or turtles59 on deviantART~ xDD Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. If I did, they would have replaced the current Pokemon anime with PokeSpe anime xDD

**Warning: Super duper long fanfic ahead, jealous Ruby, scheming Blue, and much, much, more~~**

* * *

"Hey, Ruby! Get your girly butt off that sofa now!" Sapphire shouted from the window, seeing Ruby lying on it and sketching some design for his new clothes. She jumped in, waving to his mother. Ruby didn't seem to notice her, so she pulled him from the sofa, then out the door. "Papa wants to see us," she said, giving Ruby her _'do-it-or-I'll-squish-you-with-Walo'_ look. He sighed, putting on his shoes and followed her soon after.

The autumn leaves were falling from the trees, Littleroot town covered in various splotches of orange and yellow. Two teenagers of about sixteen were arguing playfully about something as they made their way to Professor Birch's laboratory. Sapphire made it there first, pushing the door open and seeing her flustered father inside. "Papa, what's wrong?" she asked, walking towards him. Professor brightened at the sight of Sapphire, who was now looking at him with concern.

"Just in time, Sapphire! I need you to collect data on the Legendary Golems. I need it in about a week and a half's time because I... ehehe... kind of lost the data..." Sapphire sighed at her father's clumsiness, then her face lit up, saying, "Don't worry, Papa! I'll get the data back here in a weeks' time!" She smiled at her father, who nodded, but then frowned.

"You couldn't possibly go alone, though..." he muttered, thinking to himself. Sapphire had a great idea, then pulled Ruby, who was standing outside since Sapphire was blocking the doorway, inside the laboratory, insisting that Ruby could accompany her. Ruby went 'Huh?' as Professor Birch nodded enthusiastically, then proceeded to give them an updated version of a map and Pokenav. They glanced at it, Ruby albeit confused, and Sapphire waved to her father, dragging Ruby along with her. "Wait, Sapphire!" Ruby shouted, not liking being dragged around. "My clothes are going to be dirt-"

"Shut it and go pack the necessities for this mission, and by necessities I do not mean your Pokemon contests stuff. We leave first thing next morning," Sapphire said, disappearing into her house next door. Ruby sighed, then went into his house to pack enough things to last him a little bit more than a week. He strapped the Pokeballs onto his belt, then carried his bag over his shoulder. He set his alarm to 5:30AM, remembering that Sapphire usually made him wake up at 6:00AM in the morning. He watched as the sun started to set, then yawned tiredly. "Ruby, it's time for dinner!" his mother shouted, and Ruby gave his acknowledgement. Ah well, it was only a week with the girl he liked, right? It wouldn't be that hard...or so he thought...

-Day One-

Ruby was rudely awoken by his alarm clock. The continuous ringing of the shrill alarm would definitely wake the dead back up. Ruby wasn't really a morning person; he threw the alarm clock to the opposite end of his room, only to remember that Sapphire would arrive at 6:00AM. He sat up abruptly, then headed to wash up. Nana and Coco woke from their slumber, blinking their eyes sleepily. They stretched, watching Ruby dash around the room looking for his hat. Nana barked, throwing the hat at him. Ruby patted Nana on its head, then gestured them to follow him down the stairs quietly. Nana and Coco obediently followed, going into their Pokeballs. Ruby snuck some breakfast from the kitchen before leaving a note to his mother, then sent off to wait for Sapphire at the entrance to Littleroot Town.

Sapphire checked her bandana one last time, a little blush on her face before she exited her home, waving to her father. She was surprised to see Ruby already up and about, and she sprinted the last few steps to the meeting place. She panted, bending down to gasp some air. Sapphire grinned at him, complimenting, "I'm surprised that you actually got here earlier than I did..." Ruby grinned at her comment, nodding in the direction of where Pilo was waiting. "We have to go to Slateport City to catch a boat, right?" Ruby said, Sapphire nodding at him and handed one of the tickets to him. They got onto Pilo, then Pilo flapped its leaf-shaped wings and flew off in the direction of Slateport City.

Slateport City was already crowded and full of people when they reached there, now it was around 10AM. Sapphire waved goodbye to Pilo, who took off. They walked to the port, then showed the lady their tickets. The lady checking tickets seemed to be interested in Ruby, giving him flirtatious winks while scanning his ticket. Ruby sweatdropped at her actions, then saw Sapphire was slightly ticked off. He pulled her along, smiling nervously at the lady. "Have a nice day~," she cooed at him, waving at him happily. They got onto the boat, ready for their two hour boat ride to the Battle Frontier.

"There's nothing to do~!" Sapphire whined, staring at the vast ocean. They went by Pacifilog Town, a village that was floating on water. Her mind took her back to when they were ten, the events of what happened on Mirage Island rushing back to her. Soon, her face was flushing, then she glanced shyly at Ruby, who was sitting on one of the reclining chairs and staring out at the sky. Coco was curled up next to him, meowing loudly. Sapphire sighed, watching the Wingulls fly around the ship as well, then decided to kill time by counting how many Wingulls there were.

_"Thank you for your patience, we have arrived at your destination. I hope you had a pleasant journey,"_ the announcement rang, both Ruby and Sapphire getting off the boat and stepping onto the place known as the Battle Frontier. Emerald was there, and he waved at them. "Hey, the couple just arrived!" he shouted to Crystal, who came into view from the entrance. She waved to them, smiling. "I presume the Professor told you to collect data on the Legendary Golems?" she asked, writing notes in her notebook. They nodded, then Crystal said, "Well, good luck with that. Apparently, there had been something wrong with the Legendary Pokemon; the Frontier Heads will tell you something about them... Oh, by the way, if you do see _Gold_ or_ Silver_, do tell them that _Crystal said, "Hi","_ she muttered to them darkly, then went along with Emerald to the ship that was calling for the final passengers.

Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other, then headed to the Battle Pyramid, where they wanted to meet the Pyramid King Brandon. When they reached the Battle Pyramid, Brandon was already waiting for them, his face a mask of indifference. They walked up to him, then asked, "What happened?" Brandon sighed, then briefed them on the current situation.

The Legendaries had gone free from their trainers, like Anabel's Raikou, and his Legendary Golems. Ruby and Sapphire nodded, then left the Battle Pyramid. They went on back towards the ferry terminal, calling Professor Birch on Sapphire's Pokenav. "Papa, the Legendary Golems seem to be missing. Is there anything on that?" Sapphire asked, staring at the sky. The PokeNav buzzed into life, Professor Birch's voice coming out from it. "Well, it seems that the Legendary Golems went back to their original places and sealed themselves once more. Maybe you'll have to break the seal once more though. Remember to get Reli and Walo to help you again," he said, the Pokenav flickering off. Ruby glanced at Sapphire, who sighed. She took out the map, then circled the areas where they needed to go to. She headed towards the Pokemon Centre, then gestured for Ruby to follow her.

"We'll have to get more information, let's go and see Anabel."

They headed to the Battle Tower, then stepped in. Ruby and Sapphire went to the counter, saying, "We need to see Salon Maiden Anabel please." The lady shook her head, then said, "I'm afraid she's busy right now, so if you will jus-" Ruby smiled at her, which made the lady hypnotised by his gorgeous smile. She nodded to them, then waved them in. Sapphire rolled her eyes at Ruby's tatic, then went into the elevator, Ruby following not long after. He shuddered, muttering, "_I'm so not doing that again..."_

Anabel was staring out the window, sighing sadly to herself. She heard the elevator door open, then she turned around, seeing the teenagers there. "Ruby, Sapphire. Just in time, I need to tell you about the situation at hand. Raikou suddenly ran off, leaving me with two Pokemon left. I'm not sure what it is thinking, and if it does want to be free, I would let it," she mumbled, then looked back outside. Raikou had been with her for four years, all the fond memories with it rushing back into her mind. She shook her head to clear it, then turned back to the two teenagers. "I'm sure you two will be able to handle the Legendary Golems; I've already sent the Johto trio after the Legendary Dogs." Ruby was about to say that he only saw Crystal when Sapphire gave him a look, then nodded. "We'll try to see what happened, so... _Don't worry, be happy~"_ she called out, pulling Ruby back into the elevator with her hurriedly and pressed the button for the ground floor. Anabel stared at her reflection in the glass. _'Am I that depressed that even Sapphire wants to get away from me?'_ she thought, then patted her Alakazam.

Ruby and Sapphire went around to question the other Frontier Brains. Soon, it was evening and they had to stop for the night. "Let's go to the Pokemon Centre," Ruby suggested, taking the map from Sapphire's hands gently and tucking it into his bag. She pouted, then ran to catch up to him when he starting heading there without her. "Anyway, Sapphire, do you want to get some dinner though?" he asked, then turned to look at her. She nodded, her stomach growling hungrily after and afternoon's worth of work. They headed to a nearby cafe to eat, then ordered their dinner. They noticed two people arguing at a corner, then realised that it was none other than Gold and Silver. Sapphire waved to them, Ruby tugging his hat lower. Gold noticed and waved back, Silver scowling angrily.

"Hey, Gold!" she shouted, then Gold got up and went over to their table, grinning widely. Silver sighed, then followed him quietly. "How have you been?" he asked, grinning widely and then looked at her up and down. "I see that you have grown up already, not having seen you for four years or so, right? Hm... Somehow, you're still lacking in the-" Two glares bore into him, Sapphire tilting her head to the side, wondering what he was talking about. Gold scratched his head nervously, then bragged, "I'm the champion of the Johto region! Soon, if I do defeat Red, I'll be a greater champion than he ever was~!" Silver dragged Gold down from his dramatic pose, then growled under his breath, "We're in public, please do behave yourself..."

"Aw, isn't he cute~" Gold cooed, pinching Silver's cheeks. He swiped at his hands, then was about to argue when what Ruby mentioned made them freeze. "Oh yeah, Crystal said to tell you she said hi." They turned to look at him, both their eyes widening. "_Holy sh-"_ "Gold, let's go find her before _she rips us apart literally_," Silver grumbled, pulling Gold by his jacket and went out the cafe. Gold waved back to them, then winked at the waitresses who were serving the rest of the customers. Both Ruby and Sapphire sweatdropped, then proceeded back finish their dinner.

After their dinner, they headed back to the Pokemon Centre, then went to Nurse Joy. "A room with two beds please," Ruby said, glanced at Sapphire's tired expression. Nurse Joy looked at the key cupboard before saying, "I'm sorry, but it seems that we're booked fully, unless you wouldn't mind having a room with a queen-sized bed...?"

"We'll take that," Sapphire said, then Nurse Joy handed the key over to them. "Good night, I hope you have sweet dreams," Nurse Joy bid them before turning back to Blissey, who was healing some other Pokemon.

Sapphire sighed, then went to shower first. She had gotten used to being in civilisation after having Ruby for her neighbour for five years, and he would complain when she didn't do anything girly. When she was done, she plopped onto the bed, then dozed off immediately, tired of all the activities they did in the daytime. Ruby was soon done with his shower, and had dried his hair. He sighed, then took a towel, drying Sapphire's hair gently so as not to wake her up. When he was done, he got in the other side of the bed, then turned his back on her. His face was flushing, having not-so-innocent thoughts on Sapphire. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep for the next day.

-Day Two-

Ruby grabbed at the table groggily, then felt someone stir beside him. He remembered the events of the night before, then yawned. He got up quietly so as not to wake Sapphire up, then went to the bathroom to wash up. He stared at the scar on his forehead before sighing, and continued to brush his teeth. After that, he took a quick shower.

When he was done, he went out to see Sapphire already up and stretching like a cat. "Ruby, what time is it...?" she mumbled to him, then rubbed at her eyes. Ruby put on his hat on his damp hair, then nodded to her. "Good morning, Sapphire, it's already seven," he said, taking out the PokeNav from his bag and dialling a number. She stumbled to the bathroom, Ruby taking this opportunity to change. He waited for the other person on the line to pick up, but the message that came was, "_This person is currently unavailable. Try diallin-_" Ruby hung up, then sent out Nana from its Pokeball, then started brushing its fur.

Sapphire was soon done, then she came out dressed in a new outfit that Ruby had left in the toilet. "You really have outdone yourself again, Ruby!" she grinned, looking happy at the tomboyish outfit she wore. She tied the usual bandana on her head, then packed up, Ruby mirroring her actions. He took out the town map as they went along the corridor, Sapphire handing the key back to Nurse Joy. "I hope to see you soon," she beamed, waving to the two teenagers as they headed off.

Sapphire's stomach growled, signalling that it was time for breakfast. They went back to the same cafe, then ordered breakfast. Ruby placed his map on the table, then pointed out Meteor Falls. "I hear that Steven is here, and as he is an expert on rocks and stone, he may be able to help us," he explained, Sapphire nodding. She gladly took the plate of food from the waitress, digging in to the food hungrily. Ruby ate much more sophistically, then tutted at her mannerism. "Sapphire, you did say that you learnt table manners. _I highly doubt that eating the sausages with your fingers count as table manners_," he commented, earning himself a glare from Sapphire. He continued to eat in silence, noting that Sapphire had actually taken his comment into heart and started to eat less messily.

"Good morning, Ruby and Sapphire!" A voice called out to them, Crystal waving to them. Ruby waved back, Sapphire giving a nod. A pouting Gold, a usual Silver and a hyper Emerald followed her. Ruby asked, "How is it looking after three annoying children?" He was glared at by three of them, Crystal shooing them to a table.

"Well, I can't say that it was fun. How is the research coming along? I hear that Steven-"

"-Is in Meteor Falls, then yes. I got the message from Mr. Stone already," Ruby said, taking a drink from his cup. He gestured to a chair, Crystal gladly taking a seat. Sapphire swallowed the rest of her food, then asked, "What happened to our sempais that ran away from you, Crystal?"

Crystal gave a dark smile before reverting back to her usual one. "Oh, they definitely did pay for abandoning me there, and trust me, _you do not want to know_," she replied, seeing Ruby's and Sapphire's curious look. They noticed Gold and Silver shudder, then Emerald grinned. Crystal noted the amount of people on her team, then nodded to Emerald, "Emerald, I suggest that you follow Ruby and Sapphire to Meteor Falls since I have the rest of the team here already. Hm... Maybe I should inform Professor Elm about this..." She flipped out her PokeGear, then called. Emerald looked back to the Johto trio, then went to the Hoenn duo. "Well, let's go then! I already had breakfast earlier; when do we set off?" he asked, Ruby paying for the meal and Sapphire stretched like a contented cat.

"Walo!" Sapphire called out, then whistled. Soon, a splash of water revealed the form of the Wailord. She hopped on, Ruby and Emerald following her. "Pilo is in the mainland, so we have to take Walo back. The ship isn't departing until lunch anyway..." she informed, then directed Walo to the port.

Emerald definitely grew bored counting Wingulls and Pelippers in the sky, then whined, "How much longer? This is so_ boring..."_ Ruby glared at him, pausing from his sewing and grooming of his Pokemon. "Shut up for once, Emerald. You aren't a child anymore, you're already fifteen for goodness' sake! _Shut up or so help me..."_he muttered, then pushed the glasses up his nose, concentrating on his work. Emerald pouted, then turned to Sapphire, only to see her sleeping on Walo. He plopped himself on the whale, having nothing else to do.

About half an hour later, they stopped at Slateport City beach, Emerald getting off hurriedly and stomping on the sand. Sapphire waved to Walo, who dove back into the sea after giving her a big grin. Ruby had kept his glasses in his bag already, then waited as Sapphire called for Pilo. The Tropius landed gracefully onto the sand, Sapphire leaping on excitedly. Ruby and Emerald followed with less enthusiasm, then they sighed, getting prepared for more leg cramps.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that far a flight to Meteor Falls, and they landed at Fallarbor Town for lunch. They bought some riceballs to eat along the way, deciding not to waste any more time. They walked into the caverns, Ruby sending out Mimi, his Milotic. "Mimi, let's go up that waterfall!" he commanded, Emerald and Sapphire holding onto it. Mimi nodded, then rushed up the waterfall gracefully, then finished off with a flick of its tail when they reached the top. Ruby grinned, giving Mimi a thumbs up. "Fabulous as usual~!" he laughed, Mimi nuzzling him affectionately. Sapphire had already trudged on deeper into the cave, Toro out beside her to ward off wild Pokemon. Ruby and Emerald hurriedly followed her, then relied on her to navigate through the approaching darkness. Sapphire moved around easily, then found the person they were looking for.

Steven was examining a rock jutting out from the cavern wall, then Sapphire went forward to greet him. "Uh...Mr Steven Stone?" she called to him, then Steven was startled, turning around to see the three teenagers. "Oh, it's you three. It's nice to see you again after four years, and my, Sapphire, you have grown prettier," he said, then turned to see Ruby giving him a glare. Steven cleared his throat, then continued, "May I ask what you have come to ask me?"

Ruby stepped beside Sapphire, giving Steven a glare before saying, "The legendary golems, Regirock, Regice and Registeel have gone missing. Do you have any news that relates to that situation?" Steven looked thoughtful, then turned around, walking in the direction to where the exit of the cave was. "I could have something on them, but we may have to go to where Regirock's resting place is."

Ruby clutched onto Sapphire's hand, causing her to blush. She tugged it out from his grasp, then gave him a look and followed Steven. Ruby stood there staring at their retreating forms until Emerald yelled at him to get going.

Steven had led them out of Meteor Falls easily, like he knew it like the back of his hand. Suddenly, Sapphire tripped over a stray rock, then she braced herself for the fall. She felt warm arms encircling her, then she opened her eyes, slightly disappointed that she saw amber eyes instead of red ones. Steven helped her to her feet, then sensed a burning aura behind him. Emerald cooed at Ruby, _"Looks like someone's jealous~"_ Ruby was burning with jealousy, seeing Sapphire laugh off the incident and thanking Steven. He gave Emerald a glare before tugging onto his hat, ignoring Emerald's knowing look.

When they reached the desert ruins, it was already night time. They set up camp, eating the food that they had bought earlier in Mauvile City. They set up two tents, Sapphire and Emerald sharing one while Ruby and Steven shared the other. Ruby gave Steven his darkest glare and a look that said _'We need to talk'_. Steven nodded back at him, their exchange unseen by the other two. Sapphire yawned sleepily, her fangs glinting in the darkness. Emerald was staring at the wall with the braille writings there, then yawned sleepily as well, then turned to the tent that he was sharing with Sapphire. "I'm hitting the sack, I can't stand the sleepiness anymore..." he mumbled, then went into the tent. Sapphire soon followed, the other two waiting until the scuffling sounds in the ruins died down to be replaced by even breathing sounds.

Ruby didn't hesitate to stride over to Steven, whispering harshly, "_You, I don't care if you were the previous Champion of Hoenn, but let me warn you; stay away from Sapphire and no harm shall come to you._" Steven smirked, then pushed Ruby against the wall, leaning in close, eye to eye. "As long as she isn't with anyone else, I shall continue to go after her," he whispered in Ruby's ear, then stepped back, satisfied to see a scowling Ruby glaring back at him. He turned to go back in the tent and said over his shoulder, "Don't think about doing anything, you wouldn't want to wake them up now, do you?" he grinned, seeing Ruby's hesitation in sending out Nana. Ruby kept the Pokeball back into his bag, then went to sleep.

-Day Three-

Sapphire flipped the tent flap open, awaking the people inside. They groaned at the sunlight, Sapphire beaming brightly. "Rise and shine, slowpokes! We have a puzzle to solve!" she grinned, then turned back to Emerald, who was waving to her. She went there, Steven getting up from where he was lying and went there. Ruby scowled when he saw how close Steven was standing next to Sapphire, then walked up to them as well. Steven noted the inscription, then muttered, "Left, left, down, down, then use Rock Smash..." He sent out Metagross, who followed him and used Rock Smash at the spot that he pointed out, activating a hidden switch. The braille writing collapsed, revealing the hidden chamber inside.

They walked in, seeing the rocks gathered in the center. "I think...that's Regirock..."Emerald muttered, walking closely to it and peering curiously. Suddenly, the whole cavern shook, then the pile of rocks gathered together, showing that is was, indeed, Regirock. Regirock eyed them warily, Toro, Zuzu and Sceptile out beside their respective owners. Steven gaped at the sight of the rock Pokemon, then grinned. "Let's capture it, then you can record the data you need, right?" he said, turning to Sapphire. Sapphire nodded, then dodged as Regirock used Rock Slide, a wall of rocks crashing down on them. Zuzu and Steven's Metagross defended them, blocking the falling rocks. Toro burst forth from the rocks, fists ready for a Sky Uppercut. The blow landed, Regirock stumbling backwards and landing on its back. "Now!" Sapphire shouted to Emerald, who launched his newest invention, the Pokeball Launcher. He shot a Pokeball with the soil of the cave on it, Regirock soon being captured in the Pokeball.

Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief, then took out a sketchbook from her bag and started taking down notes, then kept on muttering to herself. "Hm... _The Rock Peak Pokemon, Hoenn Dex number #193, height: 1.7m, weight: 230kg..."_ She beamed at the guys, then released Regirock from the Pokeball. "Thanks, Regirock! You may go back to your slumber now!" she grinned, then went out of the cave, taking out the marked town map given to her by Steven. "Now we have to go to the Ancient Ruins, right?" she asked, then whistled for Pilo again.

Pilo flew down, then Sapphire plucked the fruits from Pilo's neck, throwing a few to them. "Here, have something to eat! We might be taking a longer time to go there..."she advised, then petted Pilo. They got onto the Tropius, then flew to their next destination. Ruby gave Sapphire his goggles, using his hat as a shield against the sandstorm. Sapphire took it gratefully, then encouraged Pilo to fly out of the sandstorm.

Soon, the sky cleared and they were able to see clearly again. "I see the ruins!" Emerald exclaimed, pointing excitedly at it. They landed, then Sapphire nodded to Pilo and whispered some instructions in its ear. Pilo nodded, then flew off, disappearing in the sky. The rain poured heavily, soaking them to their skin. Steven gestured to the ruins, suggesting, "Let's get dry there." The Hoenn trio nodded, then the four of them ran into the ruins. The sky was getting dark, and they had to set up camp already. Sapphire kept glancing outside worriedly, then brightened at the figure in the distance. Pilo had returned with food brought from Littleroot Town, then it disappeared into the lush forests to retire for the night. "Thanks, Pilo!" she shouted to the darkening area, smiling happily.

They ate the food in silence, Steven and Ruby sitting on either side of Sapphire. They glared at each other, Sapphire oblivious to the current situation. Emerald decided not to butt in, seeing how both of them looked so fired up. He ate his sandwiches in an awkward silence, then turned to see Sapphire still eating her food like nothing was happening. _'Is she really naive or ignoring them...?_' Emerald thought, then pulled Sapphire towards the tent they were sharing.

"Sapphire, tell me you do not see what is happening out there..."he muttered, Sapphire looking at him curiously.

"What's happening out there?" she asked, Emerald smacking his head onto the wall.

"Let me ask you a question;_ Who do you like?"_ he looked at her in the eyes, then she replied instantly, "Ruby." She clasped her hand over her mouth, blushing. Emerald grinned widely, then shoved her towards the direction where Steven and Ruby were. "Why don't you tell him then? I'm sure he likes you too!" he encouraged, Sapphire backing away from the two. She looked up, hurt in her watery eyes. "H-he... doesn't remember..." she muttered, looking away from Emerald, who could see her tears. He patted her on her back, then dried her tears with a piece of tissue paper. "There, there, I'm sure he's lying. Haven't you seen him acting strange ever since Steven joined us?" he comforted her, Sapphire looking up at him.

"H-he did?" she stuttered, then wiped the rest of her tears away from her face. She glanced back towards where Steven and Ruby were sitting, then looked back at Emerald's encouraging face. "Go on, try hugging him and see what response you'll get~" he grinned, dodging a playful swipe from Sapphire.

Unknown to them, the two guys heard their whole conversation. "You have not won yet, Ruby. I shall make Sapphire fall in love with me by the end of this mission," Steven whispered to Ruby, grinning at Ruby's obvious jealous expression on his face. Sapphire popped her head between them, grinning happily. "Well, let's get some sleep before we tackle the problem tomorrow~" she sang, then hopped off into her tent, Emerald flashing a peace sign at them.

-Day Four-

"Hm... We have to go to the center of the cave and use Flash," Steven informed, turning to Emerald who was already instructing Sceptile. "Go, use Flash!" Sceptile shone a bright light, blinding everyone in the cave. It triggered a hidden mechanism, causing the wall of braille to fall and reveal a secret passageway similar to the Desert Ruins. They stepped through to see a pile of metal, then approached it cautiously. The pile of metal begin to take shape, the shape of Registeel. Registeel sent a bone-chilling screech at them, causing all of them to cringe at the sound. "Dusclops, use Fire Punch!" Emerald ordered, Dusclops doing as it was told to. Registeel was knocked back, then Emerald shot the Pokeball Launcher at it, easily capturing Registeel.

Sapphire took down notes again, then stood up, thanking Registeel for its help and turned to see Ruby and Steven glaring at each other and hearing Steven said, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

The most shocking thing to Sapphire was the fact that Ruby actually accepted the challenge. They stood at a distance away from each other, then stared each other down. The rain continued to pour, adding on to the grim atmosphere. Emerald stood at the side, unsure of what to do.

"Go, Mimi!" The Milotic landed out on the swamp gracefully, the rain enhancing its beauty. "Hm... _Wallace really taught you well..."_ Steven muttered, sending out Cradily. "Go, Cradily!"

Sapphire could only watch helplessly as they engaged in battle, Ruby apparently being overpowered by Steven. Ruby gestured to Emerald, and Emerald got his hint, pulling Sapphire away from the battle scene. "You're going down! Mimi, Ice Beam, then Water Pulse!" Cradily was soon overpowered, then it was knocked out. Steven smirked, then grinned.

"Go, Skarmory! Use Spikes, then Toxic!" Mimi was soon hit by the effects of the poison, then it shivered and soon fainted. "Good job, Mimi, I'm proud," Ruby murmured, then took out another Pokeball. "Go, Popo! Use Sunny Day!" The clouds scattered from their area, the bright sunlight shining through. Popo changed into its fire form, then Ruby commanded, "Now use Weather Ball!"

Skarmory was hit dead on without mercy, immediately fainting. Steven clenched his teeth, not expecting Ruby to be so tough a trainer. "Go, Claydol, and use Earthquake!" he ordered, Claydol obeying his orders. "Now, Popo, use Rain Dance and then Weather Ball!" he called, then watched as the rain continued to flood down, then Popo sent a ball of water at it. The attacks hit each Pokemon at the same time, but Popo was knocked out first. Ruby bit his lip, then sent out Zuzu. "Use Muddy Water!"

The whole area was flooded with water from the nearby lake, then Steven could only watch as Claydol was swept off by the massive amount of water. He growled angrily, then sent out Aggron. "Charge it up, Aggron!" He called out to it, Ruby wondering what it was up to. "Zuzu, before it releases its attack, use Earthquake!"

The whole ground shook once more, but then Aggron released its SolarBeam. It hit Zuzu, causing the Swarmpert to fly back and hit rocks and be knocked out, Aggron also loosing its footing due to the Earthquake, then was knocked out as well. Ruby sent out Coco while Steven sent Armaldo, both now eyeing each other warily. "You're down to two Pokemon already, aren't you?" Ruby commented, then Coco meowed cutely. Armaldo Slashed at it, but Coco leapt into the air gracefully, then slashed back down with Iron Tail, felling Armaldo. Coco licked its paw cutely, then Steven frowned. He finally used his last Pokemon, Metagross.

Metagross smacked Coco with Meteor Mash, instantly defeating the cat Pokemon. Ruby snapped, "I'll finish this now! Nana!" Nana roared as it leapt out, snarling at Metagross fiercely when it sensed Ruby's frustration. It Crunched Metagross, but Metagross' hard armour was able to withstand it. "Now, use a point-blank Hyper Beam!" Ruby shouted, Nana nodded and shot one. Metagross was knocked backwards, but it remained steady, digging its claws deeper into the ground. Steven smirked, saying, "Your Mightyena is no match for Metagross! Metagross, finish it off with Meteor Mash!"

Nana collapsed to the ground, knocked out by the powerful hit. Ruby clutched his last Pokeball, determination running through his mind. "Ruru! It all depends on you now!" The Kirlia from five years ago was no longer there, but instead, a Gardevoir appeared. "Imprison!" Ruru sealed half of Metagross' moves, then charged its own Shadow Ball. Metagross was ready to strike Gardevoir when a voice sounded out.

"Hey, this looks like fun! Super-Serious-Gal, can I go and join them?" Both of them paused the battle to see the Johto trio there, Ruby's eyes widening at the sight of his sempais. He withdrew Ruru, then Steven glanced at him, then sighed. "All right, Ruby. I have to admit, you really have great battling skills, but..."

"Prissy boy can battle? I'm really surprised!" Gold exclaimed, walking towards Ruby and grinning. "It makes me want to challenge you..." he muttered, Silver rolling his eyes. Gold brightened up, then asked, "How about this; since we already found our roaming trio, we'll help you with yours!" Ruby glanced around for the rest of the team, but Sapphire and Emerald were nowhere to be seen. "They're gone..." Silver muttered, then sent out Weavile to scout. Gold nodded, then sent out Eitarou to search as well. Crystal tutted as she took out a machine from her bag and healed their Pokemon with it, muttering about _'hot-blooded guys'_ and _'why she always had to deal with it'_.

Sapphire was clutching her fallen bandana, the dark brown locks of hair clinging to her face from the rain. She looked beside her to see Emerald peering outside, then nodded for her to go. They met up with Weavile and Eitarou, then ran back to where they had been battling. "Wha-..." Sapphire was too stunned to even ask a question, seeing the damage done to the terrain because of their battle. She walked slowly towards them, then noticed a cut on Ruby's cheek. "Ruby! You're bleeding!" she cried, wiping the cut with her bandana. Steven hid his smile before turning back to them, taking his Pokemon back from Crystal. He turned to Crystal and thanked her, Gold and Silver glancing at each other before seeing Emerald's evil grin that was familiar to them. _'It reminds me of Blue(nee-san)'s grin..._' they thought, then turned to Crystal.

She looked at her watch, then reported the time. "It's already 3:30PM, I think we should head for Lilycove City and rest for the night," she said, pulling Emerald along. They headed towards Lilycove, Ruby clutching at his dirtied shirt and Sapphire frowning at him. Gold and Silver followed behind them, apparently quarrelling about something again. Steven took the rear, smiling to himself and talking on his PokeNav.

They stopped by the Pokemon Centre at Lilycove, booking four rooms. One for Gold and Silver, another for Crystal and Emerald, one for Ruby and Sapphire and finally one for Steven himself. They went their separate ways, Gold pulling his juniors along with him to the department store. "Let's try our luck at the lottery!" he suggested, Silver rolling his eyes. "Silver, you do know that your eyes will get stuck at the top of your head if you roll you eyes too much, right?" Gold laughed, then dodged Silver's embarrassed swipe. "Sh-shut up!" he retorted, a blush gracing his cheeks. Gold grinned, then leaned in close to Silver. "Aw~! But that's why I love you anyway~!" he grinned, Silver pushing him away.

Their juniors watched their banter, then headed to the counter. The lady noted Ruby's good looks and swooned all over him, Sapphire scowling slightly. "Just give him the ticket, _lady_," Emerald scowled, unable to take her swooning any longer. She handed them their tickets, then ran through the system. Gold plopped himself between Ruby and Emerald, dragging Silver along with him. "So, how's your luck today?" he asked, peering at the ticket. Silver looked as well, then was handed a ticket by the lady. He scanned through the ticket, muttering, "This looks like Blue-nee-san's ID number..." Gold swiped it from him, then his eyes widened. "You're right! Hey, lady, check his PC box for a Pokemon with this ID number!" Gold turned to the lady, his womanizing charms turned on.

The lady swooned once more at all the pretty boys at her counter, then nodded as the numbers matched. "Congratulations! You have won an Exp. Share!" she beamed, then handed to prize over to Gold. Gold grinned, then gave it to Silver. "Go and give Blue your prize, maybe she might need it!" Silver nodded, then sent out his Honchkrow, giving it the Exp. Share and directing it to find Blue. Honchkrow nodded at his instructions and flew away. Ruby watched as Sapphire disappeared to buy supplies, then he took the lift to the decorations level.

Sapphire glanced through the items, then bought what she needed. Silver and Crystal appeared next to her, also stocking up on supplies. Sapphire got an idea, then pulled Silver aside, then asked curiously, "How did Gold-sempai ever fall in love with you?" Silver flushed at her question, then muttered quickly, "What made you ask this question anyway?"

"...I'm just curious..." she replied, Crystal looking over in their direction. Silver didn't reply, instead going over to the counter and paying for his items. Crystal grinned, then went over to Sapphire. "It's not that he's ignoring you, he's just pretty shy~" she laughed, getting a glare from Silver. She waved to him to go away, then went to the counter purchase their goods. Crystal explained what had happened in Johto, and about the Mask of Ice incident. "After that, they just seemed to be, you know, closer to each other. It wasn't that much of a surprise when Gold announced it on the television when they were interviewed," she continued, smiling at the memory. "They're like brothers to me..."

Sapphire nodded, then glanced to see Gold giving Silver a hug, to which the younger blushed and struggled against him. However, Silver failed and Gold only held on tighter, then Sapphire and Crystal smiled. "What was Blue-sempai's reaction?" she asked, then saw Crystal's suppressed giggle. "Oh, about Blue, she went into a total fangirlism mode, nothing I've ever seen before. She went squealing and shouting, "_I knew it! I knew it!"_ until Green restrained her, of course."

They headed back to the PokeCentre, Ruby watching the sky darken completely as the sun set. The went to their respective rooms, Sapphire seeing Gold smirk at Silver, who was flushing. She saw Gold throw Silver over his shoulder, then proceeded to his own room, shutting the door behind him.

Sapphire shrugged, then turned to see Ruby walking next to her, gesturing to the room. Steven had come back from whatever he was doing, then gave Sapphire a smile and Ruby a smirk. Ruby scowled back, standing close to Sapphire. Sapphire bid Steven goodnight, then went into their shared room.

After doing whatever they needed, they got into bed, this time in separate ones unlike the one at the battle frontier. They could hear each other's breathing, then a few muffling sounds from the room next to theirs, Gold and Silver's, was loud, causing them to stare at each other in the darkness, Ruby's red eyes and Sapphire's blue ones shining with the moonlight. Ruby closed his eyes, covering the pillow over his head so as to drown out the noises, but he groaned as the pillow was unable to do so. Sapphire was curiously about the noise, but then soon drifted off to sleep, Ruby smacking his head against the pillow.

-Day Five-

Ruby woke up surprisingly still with energy and no bags under his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, then saw Sapphire beaming brightly at him. He got out of bed, then prepared for the morning.

They went down to see a grinning Gold, a scowling Silver, a usual Crystal, a hyper Emerald and Steven reading the newspaper. "What were those noises last night, Gold-sempai?" Sapphire asked, Silver choking on his drink. Crystal gave them a knowing look, then turned to Emerald, who ran around the lobby. Gold grinned, then was about to say something when Silver slapped his hand over Gold's mouth, then dragged him aside. Ruby had a feeling that he knew what they did, but he wasn't going to tell Sapphire. Sapphire looked to Crystal, but she turned away from Sapphire.

Ruby watched Gold and Silver discussing at the corner, Silver speaking somewhat harshly to Gold, who replied while laughing. They soon came back, then headed off to Island Cave near Mossdeep City. Gold and Silver rode on Mantaro since Honchkrow had gone to find Blue, while Crystal used Xatee. Emerald and Steven flew on Skarmory, while Ruby and Sapphire rode on Pilo.

When they reached the Island Cave, they grouped themselves into two groups: Gold, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire in one team and Crystal, Emerald and Steven in the other. "We shall try to decode this last one, then the rest of you shall engage Regice in battle," Crystal said, walking towards the braille. She referred to her notebook, Steven reading it silently. "Looks like we have to walk around this cave once," Emerald voiced out, then walked around the cave. The braille wall crashed, revealing the secret entrance.

The four stepped in, then Ruby and Sapphire shivered as they felt the temperature decrease. Gold and Silver were fine as they had long-sleeved jackets, and they pushed their juniors outside. "We'll settle this~!" Gold grinned, then sent out Explotaro while Silver sent out Rhyperior. Regice faced them, blowing a gust of cold air at them. "Explotaro, use Flamethrower!" Gold commanded, Silver ordering Rhyperior to cover Explotaro. Regice was hit full on by the fiery blast, then collapsed into a heap on the ground. Emerald took this chance to shoot the Pokeball Launcher, then captured Regice in the Pokeball. "So it actually _works_..." Crystal murmured, taking the Launcher from Emerald and examined it.

Sapphire took this chance to take down what she needed, recording the data in the Pokedex. "All right! Looks like we can head on back to Littleroot!" she exclaimed, then turned to see Steven in front of her. He pinned her to the cave wall, Crystal holding Emerald back. She motioned to Ruby, who had already dashed forward. Steven leaned in towards Sapphire, who squirmed under his grasp. She panicked as he leaned in even closer, until Ruby tore him away from her angrily. "You creep! _Stay away from Sapphire_!" he snapped, getting a smirk from Steven.

"Well, it doesn't seem like she is with anyone now, is she?" he grinned, Ruby silently fuming. The Johto trio and Emerald watched the scene, different expressions on their faces. Ruby punched Steven, then pulled Sapphire closer to him. "I like, no, _love_ Sapphire, so I can't bear other people being close to her..." he mumbled, hugging Sapphire close to him. Sapphire felt her tears leak out from her eyes as she cried, "You idiot! I-I liked you since...since..." Sapphire was unable to continue as she was crying too hard, beating Ruby on his chest. Steven grinned, then flipped his phone out, then dialled a number.

"Hello Wallace, this is Steven here. The plan definitely worked... Acting skills? Mine is definitely the best, ah wait... No... _Yes..._ Do thank Blue for all her hard effort, and the other people involved," he laughed into the phone, Ruby and Sapphire snapping their heads in his direction. "Wait... What's the meaning of all of this?..." Ruby accused, snatching the PokeNav from Steven's grasp. Wallace's voice quietened on the other side of the line, then said, "Ruby, is that you? Looks like you already confessed to Sapphire, didn't you?" Ruby coloured at his words in embarrassment, then heard his master continued, "You see, Blue came storming into our Gym Leaders meeting that once, then she kinda, _uh...,_ blackmailed us into doing whatever she wanted..."

"What did she want you to do?" he asked, feeling emotion rise up inside of him. He hugged Sapphire closer to him, wiping away her tears with his finger. He murmured in her ear, "_I've always loved you... Ever since the time when I confessed to you during that battle..."_ The others watched the heartwarming scene, Gold clearing his throat.

"Ahem, I hate to break you up, but it's kinda getting late soon, so..." he said, gesturing to the setting sun. Steven nodded to them, saying, "Well, I guess my job here is done." He left on Skarmory, then disappeared on the horizon, waving back to them. Ruby scowled slightly, but then didn't say anything. The six of them exited the cave, then flew towards Mossdeep City to stay for the night.

In Mossdeep City, the Johto Trio decided to drag Emerald along with them, leaving Ruby and Sapphire to walk along the beach. "Y-you said that you forgot, Ruby..." Sapphire mumbled, then looked into those blood-red eyes she loved. Ruby turned around to face her, hat grasped in his hand.

"I...didn't have the courage to say so... _I've always loved you, Sapphire_..." Ruby murmured, closing the gap between them. His lips crashed onto hers, feeling Sapphire kiss back. The kiss was short but sweet, the sunset shining in the background. They pulled apart, then stared into each others' eyes, words and thought all communicated through their eyes. They kissed once more, feeling the burning passion in them flare up and consume them, then they made out in the sand.

Lots of clicks of a camera was heard, Silver deadpanning while doing so. Gold stared for a moment before whining to Silver, "Can we go back now? I'm sure you have enough pictures for Blue~! _Silver~"_

"Shut up before I castrate you, Gold. It's not like I wanted to do this either..." he muttered, then tucked the camera into his pocket safely. Gold grinned, then tackled Silver to the ground, kissing him on the lips.

"W-we should be going back now..." Sapphire mumbled, lying in Ruby's arms as they watched the setting sun. Ruby placed his head on hers, then mumbled, "They can wait, Sapphire, it's not like they're going to run away." A Honchkrow flew overhead, but they didn't notice it. They lay there until the sky got darker and soon, there wasn't any light on the beach except for some Chinchous and Lanturns swimming in the sea in the distant waters. They got up from the beach, then headed back to the PokeCentre.

They stared at the sight of Gold making out with Silver on the sofa, and they were totally oblivious to the rest of the surroundings. Nurse Joy was hesitating, wondering if she should tell them that they should go to the privacy of their room or let them remain there since there wasn't any other people. She decided not to intervene, then smiled at Ruby and Sapphire. She handed them their keys to their room, then went to the counter and petted her Chansey. Sapphire blushed, then shyly followed Ruby to the room, where Sapphire was in Ruby's arms, smiling happily to herself. They slept like that, Ruby embracing Sapphire in his arms and Sapphire soon dozed off. Not even the noise next door could wake them up.

-Day Six-

Ruby and Sapphire stared at the weather forecast, blinking at the news. _"As there is massive turbulence in the sky today, trainers are advised not to use Fly around this area, and are suggested to use boats instead! The tickets to Slateport City are selling out fast, so buy them before they run out!"_ the radio buzzed. Crystal took out the six tickets from her bag, then nodded. "We've to take the boat to Slateport City, then take a swim down the river to Oldale Town. We'll reach Littleroot Town by tonight." They hurried off to the port, bidding Nurse Joy farewell.

The boat was already there, calling for the final passengers before it sailed off. The Johto and Hoenn trios ran there, then got on before they sailed. "We're lucky," Crystal muttered, panting with exhaustion from their short sprint. Sapphire wiped her forehead, then relaxed as the sea breeze blew at them.

About four hours later, they arrived at Slateport City, getting a quick lunch before heading up some way north of Slateport City and turning left. "Go, Mimi!" Ruby called out, then both Ruby and Sapphire Surfed across the water. Silver smirked, then sent out his red Gyarados. The others leapt on, then it swam and caught up with Mimi, both of them landing in Oldale Town at the same time. "Hm... Looks like we're here earlier than expected..." Crystal muttered to Sapphire, who rushed on ahead back home.

Blue was standing outside Sapphire's house, waving to them enthusiastically. "Silver~! I've got something for you!" she shouted, Silver running over to his sister. Ruby headed off to his own house, and Sapphire dashed to the laboratory to give her father the data she had collected.

Gold, Crystal and Emerald had gone with Blue and Silver to Sapphire's house, leaving Ruby to his peace and quiet in his own home. "Mom, I'm home!" he called, then grinned at his father. Norman patted his son on his back, then asked, "How was the mission, Ruby?"

"It was...eventful," he replied, going up to his room and putting his bag on the table. He took a long shower, sighing contently at the warm water. He was surprised to see a formal attire in his wardrobe, then turned to see his mother smiling. "It's for the formal party that the Professor is holding tomorrow. Of course, most of the Professors and Gym Leaders around the world are coming, and the other Dexholders too. You definitely will look your best! Have you thought of who you are going to bring along?" Ruby crumpled the invitation card that he had found on his table in his hand, then nodded.

Meanwhile, in Sapphire's house, chaos had started. "Come on! Silver~!" Blue shouted, chasing and pinning Silver down onto the ground. Silver struggled against his sister, then shouted, "No, Blue-nee-san! _I have enough of all these-"_

"But Silver, you look so _kawaii~" _Blue squealed, holding up a pink and frilly dress. "Ruby's mom even said that I could use these, and I already have Ruby's permission in advance!" Silver's eyes widened and his expression darkened. "I will die before I wear one of those," he scowled, Gold grinning pervertedly not far off. Crystal smacked Gold on the face, then scolded, "You are already eighteen, Gold! Do behave yourself!" Silver struggled against Blue, but to no avail.

Sapphire went in through her bedroom window, unlocking the door from the inside. "I'm home~!" she called out, then glanced at the situation. Silver was pinned down by Blue, who was holding a frilly dress in her hand. Crystal was scolding Gold again, who was pouting at her words childishly. She nodded to them, then went into her kitchen and drank a glass of water. "Uh, sempais, you can stay here for the night if you want to..." she pointed out, continuing, "Papa won't be home today, seeing how he needs to prepare for tomorrow..."

Gold grinned, then pulled Silver to the living room, claiming, "Silver and I shall share the sofa then!" Crystal and Emerald sweatdropped, then Blue said, "I shall take the guest bedroom then, Sapphire, since Crystal and Emerald need to sort out the data with your dad." Sapphire nodded, gesturing to the cupboard where the pillows and blankets were kept. "There they are, and do call me if you need anything," she said, then went off to help Blue with her bag.

Crystal cooked dinner in the kitchen with Silver's help, Gold being asked to set the table. Sapphire was attracted by the smell of food, then beamed at the sight of it. The six of them ate the food, chatting with each other happily. Sapphire saved some for her father, then packed it nicely in a bento box. She leapt through the window, waving to them. "I'll be back soon!"

Emerald pointed out, "Isn't it weird to have someone going in and out the window when the door is barely five feet away?"

-Day Seven-

Sapphire scowled unhappily, having to be woken up earlier than usual and was made to wear a dress. Blue had thrown Gold and Emerald out of the house, insisting that it was **'for girls only'**. Silver tried to point out that he was definitely not a girl, but his words fell on deaf ears. He had resigned himself to his fate, wearing a deep purple dress that was short on one side and long on the other. Blue grinned, then came out wearing a pretty turquoise dress that reached slightly above her knees, and was strapless.

Sapphire was wearing a deep blue dress that suited her name, her hair currently being 'attacked' by Crystal. Crystal wore a light pink dress that was similar to Blue's, but was slightly longer and more frills at the bottom of her dress. In her hand, she wielded a curling iron and was currently fixing Sapphire's hair with it, then added the finishing touches. "I still can't believe we have to go so early..." Crystal murmured, turning to Silver next. She grabbed a few decorative hairclips, then tied his hair up expertly. Blue nodded, digging through her accessory bag for the accessories to go along with their dresses. She beamed when she found a pair of earrings and a necklace to go with Sapphire, then dug out a necklace for Silver. She frowned at Crystal's starry earrings, but then shrugged, taking out a necklace to go with it. Finally, she took out bangles from her bag, then clipped it onto her wrists. "We're pretty much done here... _Holy Arceus! Look at the time_!" she exclaimed, pointing at the clock.

They hurriedly packed up, then walked downstairs quickly and carefully so that they would not mess up their hair. "I'll do make-up when we get there," Blue said, getting two groans back in respond.

Gold moaned, having no entertainment in Ruby's house. He nodded to Emerald, who apparantly had the same feeling as he did. They stared at the sight of Ruby wearing a formal attire, then laughed. "It really fits you, prissy boy!" Gold pointed out, but was then shoved upstairs to Ruby's room with Emerald. "Blue said to give you formal attires too..." he grinned, both Gold and Emerald not liking the glint in his eyes. Downstairs, Norman and his wife ignored the screams of help from upstairs, continuing their daily activities.

Gold loosened the tie, scowling at his red-eyed kouhai. "I really hate these sort of formal events, and there's only one thing I can get out from it..." he growled to himself, Emerald self-consciously picking at the bow-tie. Ruby rolled his eyes, then took a brush and tried to brush back his sempai's unruly hair, but Gold snatched the brush from him, commenting, "This sort of hairstyle is in, don't you know that?" Emerald rolled his eyes at Gold's comment, then looked to see that most of Littleroot Town was covered in snow that had fallen overnight. "Oh yeah... I forgot... Today's Christmas Eve..." Ruby mumbled, then Gold's eyes widened. "_Holy flipping Arceus! It's Silver's birthday today!_ I need to go to-" he was cut off by a Charizard landing in the middle of the snow, then Red leapt off it followed by Green. Red threw a package at Gold, grinning, "You're lucky that Crystal knew of your plans and called me earlier to pick it up for you, or you wouldn't have it now."

Gold grinned at his sempai gratefully, tucking it into his jacket pocket. "Where's Yellow-sempai, then?" he asked, glancing around. A flutter of wings above him revealed Yellow with Kitty carrying and flying her around. She landed on the ground gracefully, then smiled at them. She went to Red, holding up an invitation letter. "I got your invitation, Red," she said, showing the messy scrawl on the card. Red scratched his head nervously, then looked around. "Where's Blue and the others?" he asked, getting a shrug from Gold and Ruby.

"They must be still getting ready..." Emerald muttered, then thought he saw a flash of turquoise out of the corner of his eye.

Soon, the sky turned dark but the guys had not seen the girls. They were soon joined by Diamond and Pearl, who said that Platina had gone to join the other girls. Ruby was anxious to find Sapphire, who hadn't been seen since the start of the day. "Ruby?" her voice called out to him, then he turned around, his jaw hitting the floor.

He had never seen her in such a pretty dress, then he realised that it was the one where he was saving it for a special occasion. He had made it according to Sapphire's sizes, then slapped himself mentally to focus. Sapphire had a natural blush on her cheeks, the eyeliner making her beautiful eyes stand out more. He walked towards her, then held his hand out, which Sapphire took. "You look absolutely stunning, Sapphire," he whispered in her ear. Sapphire blushed redder, muttering, "I didn't really want to...but if you liked it, I'm fine with it..." Ruby glanced around to see Gold's reaction to Silver in a dress.

That poor boy was scowling at everyone he saw, one eye covered by his fringe. His red hair was curled and tied together with a few decorative hairpins, his slender legs shown off by the stocking he wore as well. His arms were crossed angrily in front of him, then he felt someone cover his eyes from behind. Silver instantly fell into a defensive pose, kicking the person behind him, only to be blocked by the person. He softened his gaze as he realised that it was Gold, then his eyes widened as Gold handed his present over. Silver opened the box, then saw that it was a necklace in the shape of a snowflake. He looked up to see Gold's proud grin, then heard him whisper, "It's for this pretty lady right here. Happy birthday, Silver~" Silver blushed as Gold unclipped Blue's necklace from Silver's neck and put on the snowflake necklace for him, then kissed Silver on his forehead. Silver blushed and gave him a smile that he only showed to Blue and Gold.

Ruby smiled at the scene, then guided Sapphire away from the crowd and to the less crowded area. "My princess, would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand formally to her. Sapphire flushed, saying, "Eh? _But I don't know how to dance..."_ she muttered, then glanced away shyly. Ruby took her hand in his, smiling. "I'll teach you once more then," he said, guiding her into a simple waltz.

Sapphire, with her natural reflexes, caught on well to the steps of the waltz. They danced to the slow rhythm, staring into each others' eyes. Suddenly, someone went up on stage and took the microphone, announcing, "There's fireworks later on, so don't miss it!" Ruby watched as the crowd spread into couples, Red with Yellow, Green with Blue, Gold with Silver, Emerald with Crystal and the Sinnoh trio standing together. He held on tightly to Sapphire's hand, then turned her around to face the direction of where the fireworks were.

The fireworks shot off into the sky, dazzling the people who were watching. Ruby glanced at Sapphire's fascinated expression, then leaned in to kiss her sweetly. Sapphire kissed back, feeling Ruby lick her bottom lip. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter her mouth. She felt the passion rush and burst forth as brightly as the fireworks, then moaned softly as Ruby deepened the kiss, then both of them parted for air. Ruby stared into her deep pools of blue, then leaned in once more.

What felt like forever was actually only a few minutes, Ruby parting once more as the fireworks ended. He noticed most of the people already continuing to party, but then he headed off to his house, carrying Sapphire bridal style. He continued the kiss in his room, then both of them smiled at each other as they watched their friends still partying with each other. Sapphire snuggled into Ruby's warmth, then sighed contently. They only had one thought in their mind: _That was the best night they ever had._

* * *

A/N: Here's Kisa once more, wondering if her readers are still alive~ ^^ I hope you have enjoyed this story~~ xDD


End file.
